Don't Fight Me
by sabre231b
Summary: AU Klaus is in Richmond, Va to meet with "the Richmond Vampire" William Pool, but before he can he encounters a human Caroline. Caroline is the leader of a deadly gang that is made up of humans, werewolves, and witches, and they are willing to do anything to protect their city. Has Klaus finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please give lots of feedback and suggestions. Also if you find any mistakes I'm sorry! The Richmond Vampire is a real legend, and I will try and expand and give more back story in later chapters. Also, Caroline is a total badass in my version. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been almost 50 years since the last time Klaus had in Richmond, and even longer since he had heard from his old protégé William Pool. The only reason he found himself wandering around Belle Isle at 1 o'clock in the morning is because the idiot Pool had insisted on meeting him in "secret". Seriously, 1000 year old hybrids don't need to meet in secret! But Klaus figured it was worth checking out a potential threat from an alliance between the werewolves and witches in the city. It only took them a thousand years to start working together.

It wasn't even shocking to Klaus that Pool was late; he always was a skittish one. Especially, since the whole tunnel fiasco. He was surprised when he heard the sound of a group of people approaching the abandoned water pump station; which just happened to be the agreed upon meeting spot. Based on the smell, it was a group of humans with maybe one or two werewolves. Strange things were defiantly happening in Richmond. Human and werewolf gangs? _Oh well_ Klaus thought _nothing I can't handle_.

"Well well well! My friend you must be new to town because most people know not to hang out in our turf, especially all by their lonesome." The condescending remark came from the one Klaus assumed was the leader. He was over 6 feet of solid muscle with dark hair and the glowing yellow eyes of a werewolf. The werewolf laughed, in what would be a threatening manner to anyone besides Klaus, as his pack starts to circle him. Clearly, they can't tell the alpha when he is standing right in front of them. Their mistake, his dinner.

"Oh hello mates! I'm so happy to see all of you….Looks like we are going to have a hell of a party wouldn't you say?" Klaus growled at them as he prepared to rip off their heads.

"Actually, I think it is about time for all of you to go home… wouldn't you agree Tyler?" Klaus whipped his head around to stare in the direction of the new comer. She was good, he hadn't heard any sign of her approach. She was standing on the sill of a broken out window that was over 30 feet from the ground. _How had she gotten up there without making a sound?_ Klaus could tell she was only a human, but she had somehow managed to sneak up on him, and the entire pack seemed to defer to her word over the male called Tyler.

"Ummm, we were going to wait for you to join us I swear dear!" Tyler says.

"Sure you were honey,…but what I don't understand is why you are all still standing here?" As soon as the words leave her lips the rest of the gang started retreating out of the building, leaving Klaus alone with Tyler and the girl, who was still perched on the window.

"Man you always ruin my fun!" Tyler whines

_Ugh what a child_ Klaus thinks, and can't help roll his eyes.

"Tyler leave before I get irritated and break your leg," The girl practically purrs the threat.

Tyler tenses, Klaus watches wondering if he will submit, but he quickly turns on his heel and stomps out of the building like a child in the middle of a temper tantrum. Klaus chuckles to himself watching him leave, and turns back to the mystery girl, and is shocked to find her standing less than 5 feet away from him. _Who is this girl? _Klaus finally could get a good look at her, and she takes his breath away. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and after a thousand years he that is saying something. Her hair, which was pulled back into a high ponytail, was golden in color and had a gentle curl to it. It was so bright it almost seemed to give her a halo effect. Her porcelain face held a frown as she watched Klaus openly ogle her in a plain white tank top, tight jeans, and biker boots. She in turn could not help but notice how his slight 5 o'clock shadow managed to accent how attractive he was with curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Her breath caught slightly in her chest as it dawned on her the cocky man in front of her might be the most attractive thing she has ever seen. Klaus glances up when he hears her breath catch, and smirks as he leans into her.

"Well love you certainly know how to make an entrance, but I didn't catch you name?"

"My name is Caroline, and I am going to need you to get the hell out of my town, Klaus. I would hate to have to hurt that pretty face of yours…..Oh and don't call me love!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second chapter! Let me know what you think. Also I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

* * *

Chapter 2

Klaus rushed Caroline, and pinned her up against the wall, his hand squeezing her throat.

"Sweetheart, even though you know my name, I don't quite think you know who you are dealing with…and I do not take threats lightly. Even if when they come from beautiful women." He smirked at her with his face only inches from hers, and his eyes told her he meant what he said even if he was amused by her boldness.

Caroline looked up at him through her eyelashes, and batted them prettily at him.

"Actually," she said as her hand caressed the one that was currently cutting off her air supply," I know exactly who I am dealing with. You, however, do not!"

Klaus did not have time to be confused by her statement before he heard a stomach turning pop, and he was crashing through the two foot thick concrete wall on the opposite side of the room.

_Well,_ Klaus thought as he laid on his back amide a pile of rubble, _that was an interesting turn of events….not exactly how I pictured this night going…hell when was the last time someone took me done? It had to be Mikael back in 1454…Wait! She broke my arm? Who the fuck is this girl? No one throws Niklaus Mikaelson through a damn wall and gets away with it! _

He rushes back through the hole that he came from, and found that Caroline had slipped away while he laid around trying to figure out how he got his ass handed to him by a human girl. _Idiot! _He runs out through the doorway and right into an arrow. The arrow hits him directly in the thigh, and goes all the way through. _Seriously, who uses a bow and arrow anymore?_ But there she is, the little she devil, smirking at him with bow in hand. He glares, and if looks could kill Caroline would defiantly be dead. Klaus growls and rips the arrow out, and starts to move towards her. That's when he starts to feel it; his leg felt like it was on fire and he was being stabbed repeatedly in the same spot. The god awful pain was spreading from his wound throughout his body. He felt like maggots where eating his flesh from the inside out!

"What the hell is this? Some kind of magic?" He spat at her.

"No, no nothing quite so fancy…just my own little concoction of wolfs bane and vervain. It really works wonders on you hybrids. Your little minions can be out for days with the dose I gave you, but since you are the all mighty Klaus I figure it will keep you down for an hour or two. Think of it as a present! Now you have some time to think about the best way to leave Richmond."

"I will rip out your heart!" He screams at her as his legs give out on him.

"Awwww is somebody a whittle upset? Poor baby! Well, as much as I would love to sit around and wait for this little toxin to wear off, I must be off. Your hybrids do love to stir up trouble; always keeping me busy. Hopefully, I won't be seeing you again."

"Oh trust me love, you most definitely will."

Caroline just looks back at him and shrugs, as she slowly melts into the darkness. Klaus just lies on the ground trying to will the pain away. It has only been a few minutes but it felt like hours to Klaus, when he hears someone approaching. _I hope it is someone I can eat, maybe fresh blood will speed this healing process up._ He turns his head towards the noise; whoever it is is severely lacking in the stealth department. Klaus just shacks his head when none other than William Pool stumbles into the clearing. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Ah Niklaus! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe considering you were the one to pick the meeting spot, and you just so happen to show up after that band of misfits left. Come here so I can rip out your liver."

"Oh don't be cross with me! What could I have done? They would have killed me for sure! They have been hunting me for months! They are the threat that I wrote to you about!" Pools voice continually raised in pitch and squeakiness the more concerned for his life he become.

"What are humans and werewolves doing working together?"

"It all started about a year ago when some hybrids came to town. There were rumors that you were starting to raise an army. So, a group was formed called the Guardians. Cheesy name I know, but you know humans. At first it wasn't very organized with just a few people patrolling the city, but then Caroline came and everything changed."

"Ah so she really is in charge? How interesting…What do you know about her? And why is she so bloody strong?"

"Hey don't interrupt…rude! So, as I was saying Caroline came and she got things organized and expanded their ranks. She recruited more packs, a couple of witch covens, some vampires, and started training humans to fight. She also figured out ways to hurt the hybrids… hem I can see you already experienced her vain bane. Well that's what I call it… real nasty stuff. If she wasn't so pretty and always trying to help people I would think she was a sadist. I mean when she gets mad like watch out! That is some scary shit…you know one time I saw her throw a man off a building…well he was a vampire but…"

"POOL! Focus, you idiot! Tell me why she is so strong before I really do kill you! Your babbling is giving me a headache!" Klaus yelled at him and rubbed his temple. _I am beginning to remember why I left this idiot in Richmond in the first place!_

"Oh yea sorry! Her dad is like the god of war or something like that." Pool replied nonchalantly.

"Ummm excuse me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys no Klaroline in this chapter:( but I promise there will be some in the next one! Let me know what you think! I hope it doesn't ramble too much! and as Usual I don't own the vampire diaries! Also here is a link to a picture of the real WW Pools grave gokayak/WWPool#5254502016556344290! Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Caroline's father is the god of war, Ares. Hmmm maybe that vain bane is messing with your hearing….anywho don't you know him?" Pool asked.

"So Caroline is a demigod?! That does complicate things just a little doesn't it? Wait why would you think I would know a god?"

"I don't know… I guess I figured all you scary, violent alpha males had like a poker night or something. 'Kill any babies this week? No? Don't worry it's only Tuesday! Go fish.' You know male bonding over being a homicidal maniac?"

"Bloody Hell, you are an idiot! Seriously, how have u survived this long? Never mind I don't even care! You are going to help me deal with this little militia here, and I may or may not kill you…can't make any promises mate."

* * *

Klaus followed slowly behind Pool, as he led him through the city towards his house. When they turned into Hollywood Cemetery, Klaus just figured they were taking a short cut. It wasn't until Pool started opening the gate to a wretched looking mausoleum built into the side of hill that Klaus realized what was happening. _Bloody hell he lives in a crypt_, Klaus thought, _and he didn't even pick the nicest one in the freaking cemetery!_

"Pool what the hell is this?" Klaus demanded.

"Ah home sweet home! Just wait till you see the inside! I just had it redone! Went with the whole feng shui thing…really helped to clear out some of those spirits that were hanging around. Seriously, those confederate soldiers were always messing with my stuff."

They moved past the iron gate and down the path until they reached another gate flanked by two stone columns. Above the gate was the inscription 'W.W. Pool 1913' and a carving of a lamb. They had to go through a second door made out of heavy oak and iron that had a padlock on it. _Paranoid much? _Finally, after going down a winding staircase, they reached Pool's living quarters, and Klaus was shocked at what was in front of him. It was a giant room with a beautifully crafted rafter ceiling and grey stone walls. A curved wall hid the bathroom and a bed, and he even had a fully stocked kitchen with a bar. He also had an oversized sand garden with a life size statue of the Buddha in the middle of his living room.

"Hmmm not too bad…I may have underestimated you. I will naturally be taking the bedroom."

"Of course, my friend, mi casa es tu casa! Would you like a mojito?"

"Umm no…I think I will go out and get a real drink." Klaus said with a devilish grin.

"Oh no need Caroline always keeps me stocked up on blood ….bags…crap…" Pool froze facing the refrigerator as he realized what he just said.

Klaus quickly had him pinned up against the counter, and squeezed his neck so hard things started to pop.

"What do you mean Caroline gives you blood? As in the same Caroline that just shot me with freaking bow and arrow!"

"Well what I meant was … how that was supposed to come out was…. By Caroline I really meant Carlos?"

"Tell me the truth NOW!" Klaus watched Pool's eyes dilate as the compulsion took hold.

"Caroline saved me, and she checks in every now and then to make sure I'm ok and staying out of trouble."

"Explain."

Pool hurriedly explained to Klaus all that had happened to him after he was trapped in a train tunnel that had collapsed back in 1925; where he "accidently" ate everyone who was trapped with him, and then "accidently" exposed himself as a vampire by running like a lunatic through the whole city covered in blood. What Klaus had not known was that a local pack of werewolves spent the next 30 years hunting him down. When they finally did catch him, instead of killing him, they spent 25 miserable years trying to figure out all the weaknesses of a vampire, and Pool was their guinea pig. Finally, after they had broken his mind, they left him to die in the sewers.

"Flash forward roughly 25 years, and you get to the part where Caroline comes in. She was only 15 when she found me living in the cemetery. I was living off of squirrels, and was pretty much terrified of everything….especially very large birds…and small ones…well pretty much any kind of bird. Well, ahem, anyway, Caroline at first just started leaving me blood bags, and then after a few months of that we started talking. She was always so nice, and would sing for me, and bring me cookies. She even helped fix up the old family crypt. I don't know what I would have done without her…probably still be eating squirrels I guess. I was so sad when she left for college, and then when she finally came back there was all this craziness going on."

"What about all that stuff about the Guardians hunting you down, and Caroline being a sadist? What the hells was that all about?" Klaus demanded.

"Just because she is my best friend does not mean she is without her faults. Personally, I think she gets her temper from her father…but shhh you didn't hear that from me. And well Caroline tries to keep them off my back because she knows I won't hurt anyone, but that Tyler dude is just a big hunk of raging fury who loves to kill vampires. He is the one who is always after me. Well not just me….pretty much everyone…he sort of hates the world."

"OK so let me get this straight. You and Caroline are 'Besties', but she is working with Tyler. Tyler wants to kill you, and Caroline is the only thing stopping this from happening. You decided to contact me so I could take out the Guardians, which happens to include your best friend. That was your master plan?"

"What? No! I don't want you to kill them…well except Tyler! I just want you to break up the Scooby gang. No need to start a war or anything!"

"Sorry mate, but Caroline already fired the first shot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Once again I don't own Vampire diaries! Also please review! I would love to hear what you all think:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I swear if one more thing goes wrong this week I will literally punch someone in the face!" Caroline mumbled to herself as she trudged up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. She loved living in the old Victorian style house, but seriously would it kill someone to install an elevator? All Caroline could think about was taking a nice hot bubble bath and going to sleep. She would just deal with everything tomorrow. As she was about to put her key into the door to her apartment she sensed him. _Ugh! Not tonight. I am too tired to deal with this! _ She walked in to find none other than her father and his minions completely trashing her apartment.

"DAD! What do you think you are doing?! Didn't we just have that talk about boundaries now that I moved out of Mom's place?" Caroline stomped her foot feeling like a child again.

"Ahh Caroline! You are back early! I'm sorry dear! I know I'm supposed to ask permission before I zap into your apartment blah blah blah! But this was a special occasion! It is not every day my lovely daughter turns 23!"

"What has that got to do with you destroying my apartment?"

"Remodel dear! It's your birthday present! It was supposed to be a surprise from your mother and I, but well you ruined that! Surprise! You get your own, brand new sparring room! Complete with pretty much every weapon you could ever want! Look I designed these throwing knifes myself; best steel in the universe! And your uncle Zeus sent you some lightning bolts! Do you like it? Your mother thought it would be too much, but you can never have too many weapons that's what I always say."

"Wow, Dad this is amazing! I love it!"

Caroline walked over to hug her father, who was beaming with pride! Ares was always impulsive and tended to fly off the handle at little things but he loved Caroline fiercely. No one messed with her and walked away unscathed. She remembered once in elementary school she was left behind during a field trip, and when her father heard about her ordeal he might have set half the school on fire. Ares was definitely extreme.

"I'm glad you like it! So how are things coming along for your big birthday fund raiser extravaganza?" Ares asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch. _So much for that bath_.

"It is turning into a disaster! The caterer pulled out today, and the bakery said they can't make a cake replica of Venice. I mean really how hard can it be?"

"Oh do you want me to …"

"NO! No Dad! Don't get involved! Seriously I can handle it!" _Whew just saved that caterers life._

"Ok but at least let me get Hera to deal with the cake. "

"OK. Thanks! That is a good idea. I should have asked Aunt Hera to begin with."

"Now let's talk about the hybrids."

"Dad, I told you I will handle this myself." Caroline glared at him.

"Hmm, but you know if things continue to escalate I will have to intervene. There is only a few weeks left. You need to get the situation under control."

"I know, and I will!"

Bang! Bang!

Both of them turned their head towards her front door. _Who would be banging on her door at this hour? _She sighed as she headed towards the door , and her father got up to see how his workers are coming along with the construction. Caroline looked through the peep hole, and her heart dropped into her stomach and started to pound ferociously in her chest. She was frozen staring at the incredibly handsome man on her door step. _How the hell did he even find me?_

"I know you are there sweetheart. I can hear your heart beating. It certainly is speeding up…see something you like?" Klaus asked as he smirked at her through the door. _Cocky bastard!_

Caroline threw open the door, and rushed out, slamming it shut behind her before he could peak inside. She grabbed Klaus by the arm, and dragged him up the flight of stairs to the roof.

"What do you think you are doing here?! And how did you even find me?"

"Well, love, I just thought I would stop by and have a little chat. Didn't get much of a chance to talk last time; what with you shooting me with a poisoned arrow and all."

"Pssh you're fine, and I had to get your attention or else you wouldn't take me seriously when I told you to leave. Not like it worked anyway. Stubborn man."

"Ah and here I thought stubbornness was one of my better qualities."

"That's only because you have so few good ones." Caroline mumbled to herself.

"Careful love… I like you but I still have to kill you. Let's try not to fast forward to that event."

"Ah I thought we had already established that I can handle you verily easily."

Caroline rushed him, but this time Klaus knew what to expect from her. He dodged and blocked every punch and kick she threw at him. She finally managed to land a hit, and couldn't keep the smirk from her face when she saw his lip bleed.

"Nice shot love..now it's my turn." Klaus growled as he sent Caroline flying back with a kick to the chest. Caroline slammed into a wall, and felt the distinct pop of one of her ribs cracking. _Ugh seriously? Just what I needed tonight! _Klaus grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up off the ground. His eyes had changed from their beautiful blue grey to a terrifying yellow surrounded by black, and she felt a small tingle of fear make its way down her spine. Klaus was leaning in to sink his teeth into her neck when he was suddenly ripped off of her with an arm wrapped around his neck.

"I might be mistaken but it looked like you were about to bite my daughter!"

"Dad you can't kill him."

"I think I can actually!" Ares said as he tightened his hold on Klaus's neck.

"You know why you can't! He is an original!" She glared at her father, trying to convey with her eyes why he needed to let this go. _Men! They are all idiots!_

"FINE!" Ares let go of Klaus, and he turned him around to face him. "If you bring your creepy vampire teeth anywhere near my little girl's neck again I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them! Do you understand me?"

Klaus had been silently deciding what his best course of action would be. On one hand, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Caroline or her father (_Since when do I care what she thinks about me?_), but he would also like his intestines to stay where they were. _What to do? Hmmm. Well only one thing to do really. _Klaus didn't say anything just smiled at Ares. Then he grabbed his ears and slammed his head into the god of war's face!

Ares head was flung back, and then he just gaped at Klaus. Caroline's jaw just dropped. _Did he just head butt my dad? What the hell?_ Ares and Klaus just continued to stare at each other, and the silence was driving Caroline crazy. Then Ares threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh I like you! You have my particular type of crazy!" Ares told Klaus as clapped him on the shoulder. Caroline just looked at her father like he had lost his mind. "But I wouldn't do that again…just a friendly warning." The god was still chuckling as he snapped Klaus's neck, and watched him collapse onto the floor.

"Oh come on! You could have at least got him off the roof first! Clean this up! I'm going to bed." Caroline stormed away leaving her father to deal with the original.

"Ok night dear! I like this one! You should bring him around more often!" Ares called after her. "Like maybe your birthday party?" If Caroline had heard that last comment she would have definitely prevented Klaus from being invited, but the door had already shut behind her. That would also explain why, when Klaus woke up in the middle of a field, he found an invitation to a formal masquerade in his pocket.


End file.
